Through the Eyes of Others
by RubeySlippers
Summary: The story of high-school sophomores Edward and Bella, told from the point of view of Forks' citizens. All human
1. Chapter 1

**Through the Eyes of Others. The story of a human Edward and Bella and their relationship over time, told from the point of view of Forks' citizens. Chapters will be short. AU/AH. NOT BETA'D  
**

**Discaimer: All characters, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.**

* * *

Jessica searched for her science textbook in her locker. She hadn't found it in her room this morning and couldn't think of anywhere else it might be, but she couldn't find it here either. Lauren must have borrowed it without asking. Having your best friend know your locker combination had its conveniences as well as its annoyances.

Jessica was just about to slam her locker shut in frustration when she felt Edward Cullen breeze past her. She could smell his deodorant and it made her shiver. His footsteps slowed and stopped two lockers down from hers to stand next to Bella Swan.

_Of course_, Jessica thought bitterly. The hallway was slowly emptying to but Jessica stayed to rifle through her books once more, eager to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Hey Bella." Edward said. His was voice was quiet but Jessica would give anything to hear him say her name like that.

"Oh, hey Edward. What can I do you for?" Bella was so oblivious. So naïve. So annoyingly nice and friendly.

Edward paused, seeming to think about his next words carefully. Jessica pulled out her lip gloss and started applying.

"What are you doing this Saturday?" Edward asked Bella.

"Nothing, how come?" Bella replied in that chirpy voice of hers.

Edward's next words were a little stuttered. Jessica wondered if she'd ever heard him sound nervous before. "Well I know you hate dancing and don't want to go the dance, but do you want maybe hang out at the movies or something? With me, I mean."

Bella wasn't saying anything. Jessica's eyes bugged, catching sight of her shocked reflection in the small mirror she'd hung on her locker door. _Say something_, she implored. _The hottest guy in sophomore year just asked you out a _date_ you _stupid_ girl, say something! Say yes!_

"… Like, a date?" Bella asked.

"Well yeah. If you want to, I mean." Edward said. Jessica pictured that little blush he sometimes had when he was embarrassed and she wished to God she was in Bella's place right then.

"I'd love to, Edward." Bella whispered.

"Cool," said Edward and Jessica could hear the smile in his voice. She slammed her locker shut this time, and the noise made the two lovebirds jump.

"Everything okay, Jess?" asked Bella.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I can't find a textbook I need for class. I think Lauren's got it. Don't worry." Jessica smiled at Edward, poking her tongue out to lick her bottom lip just a little bit.

Bella smiled back, the dimples in her cheeks showing. As Bella turned back to Edward Jessica thought about how all the boys just thought Bella was _so cute_. With her straight hair and dimples and rosy cheeks. Jessica had to straighten her hair everyday and endured two years of braces to get her teeth like this.

As she walked away to her class, no desire to know details about Edward and Bella's date, she huffed out a sigh. _Shoot me now_, she thought, imagining all the handholding and coy looks she would have to endure between Cullen and Swan if they started going out.

_If_, Jessica reminded herself, _if they start going. If is good._

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I have more if you're interested, but I won't know if you are unless you tell me. Wink wink, nudge nudge ;)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Through the Eyes of Others. The story of a human Edward and Bella and their relationship over time, told from the point of view of Forks' citizens. Chapters will be short. AU/AH. NOT BETA'D  
**

**Discaimer: All characters, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.**

**CHAPTER TWO  
**

* * *

Mike stared at Bella in horror as the girl sat down with Edward Cullen at his lunch table, joining his sister and their friends.

Bella had sat at his lunch table everyday this year—barring a few isolated incidents where she had spent the hour studying in the library—and with just a smile, a small wave and a _Not today, sorry_ she had moved passed them and sat down next to Edward Cullen.

Mike had heard about their date last week from Jessica but she was such a gossip he hardly doubted it was true. Bella had told him her dad didn't allow her to date.

And then Mike mentally face-palmed. That was over six months ago! He should have asked her again a month later, and a month after that. He should have shown her he was still interested. She would have found it romantic and maybe even begged her dad to lift his dating ban. Or, when her dad lifted it himself, which he obviously had done or Bella would never have said yes to Cullen, she would have been able to say yes to _Mike_. And then _they_ would be the ones holding hands underneath the lunch table, not her and _Cullen._

_The guy was nice enough,_ Mike thought, _but he was such a tool_. He spent his weekends at the skate park and always wore button-down shirts like that guy from The O.C., rolled to the elbows but open so his kinda tight t-shirt showed off his muscles.

Mike looked down at his dark red corduroys and Justice League t-shirt. Everyone loved The Big Bang Theory and he was _totally_ channelling Leonard right now. But apparently Bella liked _bad boys_. Which was weird because he had overheard Jessica and Lauren talking about how much they loved Leonard and Sheldon and that whole TV show.

Mike sighed and picked at his pizza slice, not really feeling all that hungry. He kept sneaking looks at Bella's back, at how she kind of leaned against Edward and how he kind of leaned against her.

_They had one date. You can still get in there, _he told himself. _Don't give up yet. You have gym with her last period, ask her out, it's not like they're exclusive. She'll say yes and forget all about Bad Boy Cullen. Remeber, you're the good guy here_.

"Hey, you gonna eat that man?" Ben asked Mike, eyeing up his uneaten slice of pizza.

"No, you can have it."

Ben grabbed the pizza and chowed down on it, earning grossed-out squeals from the girls as he got sauce all over his chin and face.

Mike ignored them, hatching his plan to get Bella back all through the rest of lunch and history. He wasn't on Bella's team for volley ball so he didn't get to talk to her, but he skipped his shower so he could wait for her outside the changing rooms.

She came out just as the bell rang, pulling on her cardigan. "Hey, Bella," he called to her.

"Hey," she smiled back. But she wasn't paying full attention, she was focusing on her mobile, trying to dig it out of her jeans pocket.

"Can I talk to you, Bella?" Mike asked, his voice cracking a little bit.

Bella frowned, with a little bit of sympathy and a bit of annoyance, but Mike didn't notice. "Is it important? I'm kind of late and I'm supposed to meet—"

"Bella!" Edward's call came from behind Mike, cutting Bella off. Bella smiled, her eyes crinkling and her dimples showing.

"Sorry Mike, maybe some other time? I have to go. Have a good weekend." And with that she left Mike standing there in the hall to watch her leave, hand-in-hand with Edward Cullen.

Mike sighed. She was lost and he knew it. He'd missed his chance and he had no one to blame but himself. His mother would find out soon, too. She had an ear for Forks High gossip like no mother should. And she'd start going on at him about finding a nice girlfriend and 'not letting them slip through the cracks' and all that other crap. Mike let out a heavy sigh and made his way to the carpark.

* * *

**I have this whole Mike backstory in my head about his struggles with his mother about his sexuality and her just wanting him to have a girlfriend, and even though he doesn't want one he wanted Bella to be his beard just to keep her happy, etc. I kinda had so much fun with it I forgot this wasn't his story haha. I had to rewrite a lot of it.**

** If you read his thoughts in Kurt from Glee's voice I hope you can see it :D**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Discaimer: All characters, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Bob checked his cellphone one last time, but still nothing. It was looking like he'd be alone this weekend. And she had seemed so up for it.

"Alright, alright everybody, settle down," he called to his sophomore science class. Slowly, everybody grew still and quiet. He started introducing the lab but his main focus was still on the phone in his pocket, wishing it to vibrate. It didn't.

When they split off in pairs he went back to desk and put his phone in the drawer. No distractions, he had a class to teach. Young minds to mould. Blah, blah, blah.

He checked off the roll and went round the class checking up on his students. Michael and Jessica were squabbling of course. Those two needed to bump uglies and get over themselves. The hormone-crazy sexual tension was getting boring.

As he made his way to the back of the class he thought about his date last night. Jenny had been nice and she was smart and friendly. She had a good rack and Bob really hoped she'd text back about this weekend, he hadn't been laid in a month.

_Actually_, he thought, _she looks kind of like Bella Swan. _His eyes crossed to the back of the room to look at Bella, with her brown hair and wide eyes. She was only sixteen but she was _cute_. Bob stopped thinking. _She's a student_. _Don't even _think_ about it, Bob Banner. _

"Mr. Banner?" A student, Angela, called for his help. He walked over with a smile on his face, thoughts of Bella forgotten, and answered her query.

But from the corner of his eye he watched as Bella moved closer to her lab partner, Edward Cullen. He saw how Edward moved so he was facing her and how they touched. He hadn't heard any rumours about this, and new couples were always top priority gossip.

But here Edward and Bella were, clearly close, clearly a couple. Ben almost felt jealous, high schoolers had it so easy. All you had do was send a text or pass a note in class and then you were either going out or you weren't, it was that simple. He'd been on three dates with Jenny and he still didn't know where they stood.

He continued to walk around the class and eventually got to Bella and Edward who weren't working but talking about movies or music or something. Ben tapped the desk in front of them hard.

"Work, you two. Young love is not an excuse for failing in my class. Finish the worksheet please."

"We have Mr. Banner," Edward said coolly.

"Both sides?" Bob raised one eyebrow.

Bella quickly flipped over the sheet, which hadn't been filled in. She blushed. "Sorry, we didn't see it."

"Well know you have. I don't suppose you have any questions?"

"No, sir." Bella shook her head.

"Good. I don't want to have to punish you two, you're my best students. But no canoodling in class." Bob turned around before they could respond and moved on diffuse another Mike-and-Jessica argument he saw brewing. Unbeknownst to him, the phone in his desk drawer vibrated.

* * *

**If you're still reading this I want to say thank you . And if you maybe feel like leaving me a little review so I know if you actually _like_ what you're reading, I'd love it. I really, really would :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discaimer: All characters, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Charlie picked his uniform jacket off the back of his chair and shrugged it on. He checked his gun holster once more and grabbed the keys from his desk just as his office door opened.

"Oh," Beth, his secretary poked her head. "You're leaving early?"

"It's a slow day and Bella's home by herself—I was thinking about taking her out for dinner." Charlie answered a little awkwardly. His workmates weren't used to him having to care for a child and he felt odd reminding them about it.

"Oh that's nice of you," Beth said sweetly.

"Was there something you needed me for?"

"No, no, just the paperwork on Mr. Mallory's DUI, but it can wait till tomorrow."

Charlie gave her a small, polite smile. She turned around and went back to her desk while he locked up his office. "I'll see you tomorrow then Beth," he said.

"Goodbye, Chief. Have a nice time at dinner."

On his way home Charlie wondered where a sixteen-year-old girl would like to go to dinner. The diner would have suited him just fine but he thought maybe she would prefer the Italian place that just opened up on Lennox.

He was thinking so hard he didn't notice the silver Volvo parked by his driveway. The gravel crunched under his boots as he made his way to the front door. It wasn't locked, so he went right on in and interrupted Edward and Bella in a very… _amorous_ position on the couch.

Edward scrambled to put his t-shirt back on and Bella smoothed down her skirt and patted her hair in place. Charlie was frozen in place, unsure what to do or say. This was the last thing he expected to come home to. He didn't even know Bella had a boyfriend!

"Who's this?" he demanded, his eyes fixed squarely on his daughter.

Her face was nearly purple she was so embarrassed. "Um, it's Edward. Edward, this is my Dad, Charlie. Charlie, this is Edward." She didn't wait for either to acknowledge the other. "I thought you weren't coming home till eight," she said accusingly to her father.

"I thought I'd come home early to take my daughter out to dinner. I didn't know you had... _company_."

Edward spoke up. "I was just leaving, sir. I'm sorry," he added quietly.

"It didn't look like you were just leaving. It looked like you were making moves on _my_ daughter, in _my_ living room. On _my_ couch."

"Dad!"

"Don't get angry at me, Bella." Charlie felt proud of how calm he sounded. He certainly didn't _feel_ calm. He was outraged and though he wouldn't admit it, a little hurt. He trusted Bella. Why had she hidden this boy from him? She wasn't close to a lot of people and Charlie knew his daughter well enough to assume this boy meant something to her and she wasn't just _having fun_, as he had heard Beth say.

He walked to the coat closet and hung up his jacket, leaving his gun on his hip for the boy to see. But the boy had packed his books into his bag—at least they had done something remotely productive with their time—and was putting his shoes on.

"I should get going," he said to Bella, throwing a furtive glance at Charlie. His eyes widened at the sight of his gun on his hip. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Bella cautiously ignored her father and smiled reassuringly at Edward. "Looking forward to it," she told him. "I'll walk you to your car."

The teenagers walked out the door and Charlie let out a big sigh. They _had_ looked pretty cosy on that couch. Charlie breathed in sharply and suddenly. Was he going to have to give Bella the _sex talk?_

And he had so been hoping to avoid that.

* * *

**I think this is my favourite chapter so far :)**

**The response from last chapter made my day. It was only a few of you but you were lovely and kind with your words.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Discaimer: All characters, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Lisa really hadn't wanted to come in to work today. She was cramping and cranky and really just felt like slobbing in front of the television watching Charmed reruns. But her boss was her mother and she wasn't likely to be sympathetic to Lisa's hormones.

So she was having a crappy night until Edward Cullen walked in the front door. Lisa didn't know his name of course, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate him all the same. She ignored the girl on his arm, choosing to focus on the line of his shoulders, his hips, and his jaw and that _hair_… She didn't notice the girl tucked into his side.

Lisa was beside Carrey before she knew what she was doing. "I want him in my section, Carrey. I have had a shit day and if you do this for me I'll give you my tips for the night. Please, please, _please_?"

Carrey, the restaurant maître d, looked sideway's at Lisa's flushed face and excited eyes. "Ew, they're like, in high school. But fine, whatever." Lisa scarpered before the couple greeted Carrey and she seated them.

Lisa admired the boy's shoulders once more under his shirt before she asked them for their drink order and handed over the menus. Lisa didn't mind that he couldn't take his eyes off the girl sitting opposite him; she just wanted to ogle him like he was a spread in a glossy magazine.

They ordered the pasta and Lisa smiled at the boy. He smiled back, politely. Her heart drummed rapidly under her ribcage. He was _beautiful_.

"Happy two month anniversary, Bella," she heard him say as she walked away to get their drinks. His voice was silk and Lisa felt it hit her right between the legs.

"Happy two month anniversary Edward," the girl replied.

Lisa got their two cokes ready but took a moment to watch the couple. The guy was so good-looking he could be a model. But the girl was kinda average. She was by no means ugly, but really her hair was her nicest feature. It was long and shiny and curled down her back. Her face was nothing special though. _She must be crazy in bed_, Lisa thought, looking back at the boy. Hot girls got with ugly guys all the time, but it never went the other way around.

"You gonna serve him or just ogle him all night?" Carrey snuck up on Lisa, making her jump.

"Shut up, have you _seen_ him?" Lisa didn't take her eyes of the boy.

"Yes I have. And I also see the girls he's with, the same girl that he's _holding hands_ with."

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate the view."

"Ugh, you're the worst. Go give them their drinks. And wipe your mouth, you're drooling."

"Go away," said Lisa. But she brought her hand to her mouth just to check, because this guy was drool-worthy.

She brought them their drinks and they thanked her, all smiles for each other and not really paying attention to their waitress.

She took the plates away for a few of the diners who had finished and had a little chat with Carrey before she went back to Edward and Bella's table to get their dinner orders. She got the fish and he ordered the garlic pasta dish. As she turned to leave she wondered how their evening would end—she hoped for their sake they had breath mints. Garlic and fish? Ew.

But turning back to look at the boy Lisa reconsidered. If that boy was her guy, she'd kiss him all night long, garlic breath or not.

It was her break time so she took a seat on a crate in the alleyway behind the kitchen. It wasn't comfortable but she was craving a smoke. She texted the boy she'd been on a few dates with, Dave. They flirted back and forth for ten minutes and then she had to go back inside.

The orders for the high-school couple were up and she delivered them with a flourish, feeling like being silly and showing off in front of them. She took both their plates out on one hand and even offered to grind the cracked pepper on herself. Both of them declined.

There was nothing to do so Lisa just watched the two of them from behind the waiters' partition. They were always touching and their calves leaned on each other under the table. The girl laughed and it made the boy smile shyly. She sipped at her coke but he gulped his down and it was gone before she was halfway through hers. The girl offered her drink to him and he sipped it through her straw, giving her a look that made her blush. Lisa sighed and tried not to roll her eyes. Her dad was always going on at her about that habit.

When they were finished she took their plates away and came back for their dessert order. They didn't want any. So they stood and paid Carrey and left, holding hands and walking close at each other's side.

"Jealous much?" Carrey came up behind Lisa. "Again, watch for drool."

Lisa ignored her and went back to work. She spent the rest of the night dreaming about what the high school guy with the shoulders and jaw would look like in a few years.

* * *

**I think this chapter is totally average but I wrote it and I couldn't figure out if it was a waste to trash it or not, so I'm putting it up anyway. I'll put up another in an hour or two to make up for the filler that this most certainly is. Next up is Jake!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Discaimer: All characters, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Jacob Black stared at Bella. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Jake?" She waved her hand in front of his face. "You in there?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here." He made eye contact and couldn't keep the confused frown off his face." Seriously, you want buy some weed? You?"

He could see she didn't appreciate his surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that but… Bells, your dad…"

"I'm not gonna smoke it in my room, I'm not an idiot."

"You sure about that? He's _Chief of Police_."

"He's also on a fishing trip with your dad this weekend. Me and Edward wanna have some fun that's all."

"Edward and I." Jake corrected. "Are you getting it for him, is that it?" He imagined telling Charlie his precious daughter's boyfriend was a pothead. That'd get Edward out of the picture for sure.

"No, of course not!" Bella was indignant. "Just, do you know where I can get some? Like, from Sam or something?"

"Yeah, I know. How much do you want?"

Bella beamed. "Thanks so much, Jake. And um, I don't know…" She giggled nervously and Jake's heartstrings tugged at the sight of her dimples. Her cheeks were pink from the cold.

"Do you wanna go inside? It's kind of cold out here. Don't worry, my Dad's out."

Bella's eyes smiled. "Oh, yes please, I'm freezing—it's not as cold at my house and I did _not_ bring the right jacket.. You got tea?"

"Of course. Come on." Jake let her in first, admiring her from behind as she walked into his kitchen and set the kettle on.

"So how much do you want?" Jake repeated.

Bella rifled through his cupboards. "I don't know. It's just me and Edward. I think we're just gonna smoke it like cigarettes, you know, roll a joint. Making a bong his 'rents might find is too risky."

Jake sighed. "Just the one time?"

"Huh?"

"Are you just gonna smoke up just the once, or do you need more, if you want to do it again."

"Oh." Bella blushed. "We might do it a couple of times, yeah. I think."

"Ok. You won't need much, I'll see what I have."

"You deal?" Bella seemed shocked by the thought. It made Jake chuckle.

"Hell no. But I've got some in my room, should be enough for you and your _boy_."

As Bella got the tea ready he bounded up the stairs to his room. He got his stash from the bottom of his underwear drawer. It'd be enough for Bella and her boyfriend to have two, maybe three joints.

When he was down stairs he put the bag in an envelope and sealed it. "Here you go." He dropped it on the small kitchen table. "Should be enough."

Bella stared at the envelope. "Oh, just like that?"

Jake smirked. "Just like that."

"Thanks." She beamed at him. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry bout it. Think of it as a late birthday present."

"You sure?"

_I'd give you a lifetime supply for free if you looked at me like that for the rest of my life,_ Jake thought gloomily.

"I said don't worry about."

Bella poured them both tea and they sat in his dingy kitchen talking about school and catching up on the last few months. She mostly talked about Edward and he talked about his new afterschool job at the mechanics down the road.

Since she'd been going out with Edward, the last year and a half, Jake had been seeing less and less of her. From what he'd learned from eavesdropping on his father and Charlie's conversation they were pretty serious about each other. Charlie also didn't like him all too much, which made Jake happy. Charlie loved Jacob. It was really the only thing he had on Edward Cullen.

When Bella left, getting into the car she' borrowed from Edward, all shiny and silver, Jake reminded her that they didn't see each other as much.

"Yeah I know. We should hang more often. Got a girlfriend? Maybe we can double date or something? I know you don't want to be a third wheel with Edward and I."

_It's Edward and me_, Jake mentally rolled his eyes. "You need to pay attention in English, Bells. And no, no girlfriend." The resignation he felt slipped through in his tone, but he didn't think she noticed.

It struck Jake how Bella had automatically lumped him on the sidelines. There was no compromising with her—her time was to be spent with Edward and if anyone else wanted to hang out with her they'd have to put up with him too. They were a package deal these days.

"Well why not? You're a great catch Jake."

He barked out a laugh. "Sure, sure. I'll see round. Let me know how it goes," he added, pointing to her bag that held her very small stash of illicit drugs.

"Will do. Bye, Jake."

"See ya." And Jake knew, waving to her as she reversed out of drive that he was gonna have to get over this girl, and get over her fast. Or he'd be wallowing for a long time to come.

* * *

**I was listening to Sorrow by The National when I was writing this, hence the melancholy tone. I don't know how it would have turned out if I'd been listening to LMFAO or something haha.**

**Btw, I'd love to know what you thought about this one :) To those that do review I want to say a huge, huge thank you. All your words have been nothing but kind and I am nothing but grateful for them  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Discaimer: All characters, etc. belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
**

Shelly Cope raised her left eyebrow over her glasses. The crystal chain keeping them around her neck clacked against her glass-bead necklace.

"I'm afraid Mr. Varner's Calculus class is full," she said.

"Seriously?" Bella obviously found this hard to believe.

"Seriously," Shelly deadpanned. "There's space with Mr. Banner's Biology, both Physics and Chemistry have room too, if you want a science."

"I just want as many classes on the list that you can change me into."

Shelly cast her eyes down at the girl's scrawled list. She then glanced up at the boy Bella Swan was handing hands with. She sighed, like the two juniors were being an inconvenience. They weren't, but sometimes Shelly liked to act like the bitchy secretary. Just for fun. How else was she to get her kicks in this podunk town?

Bella heard the sigh loud and clear. "I'm really sorry, but I've just done a lot of thinking over summer and I don't think doing so many arts papers is really to my benefit, you know? I mean I was going to just do a BA but they're a dime a dozen and science is field with real expansion, you know? It's my senior year and my last chance to really get it right."

_Oh I'll bet it is_, Shelly thought sarcastically. _And I bet your boyfriend had nothing to do with your little change of heart. For your sake I hope he doesn't treat you like my second husband._

Shelly smiled warmly. "I'll see what I can do, but timetables have already been organised so I can't guarantee anything."

"Thank you so much," Bella gushed. Her boy smiled down at her.

So Shelly got to work re-organising the girl's timetable. She could hear the teenagers whispering and murmuring to each other, punctuated by Bella's quiet giggle. The glass off the office window muddled their voices.

"I can put you in Physics and Trigonometry. That's all, sorry. There are too many clashes and not enough spaces."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope." Bella smiled.

"Um, can I change a few things?" Edward Cullen spoke up. "I just want to switch my English class. Mrs. Glover kinda creeps me out." His voice went quiet and he leaned forward. "She kept giving me these…_looks_ last year, you know? I talked to my mom… and if I could just change classes to a different teacher I'd be much more comfortable."

Mrs. Glover? Shelly cast her eyes over Edward Cullen. He was good looking for a high school Junior but _really? _Mrs Glover? Shellly couldn't believe it… but then again, the woman did live by herself and she _was_ known for having a very… stale love life.

"Uh, I'll see what I can do." Shelly stuttered. "What's your ID number?"

Of course, the one English class that fit into his schedule was the same English class Bella was enrolled in. Shelly pretended not to notice and was too relieved that she wouldn't have to report Mrs. Glover. She didn't consider the thought that the boy could have gotten the woman fired. _Teenagers_, she thought disdainfully.

"All done, Mr. Cullen." Shelly smiled kindly through the Plexiglass window. "Anything else I can help you two with?"

"No, we're good. Thank you so much for your help." Bella smiled like butter wouldn't melt and she and Edward turned away from the school office and headed for the hall.

"I can't believe how _easy_ that was!" Shelly overheard her whisper to Edward. "And you shouldn't have said that about Mrs. Glover, what if she'd taken you up on that?"

"Well I am pretty hot, Bella." Edward whispered back, leaning down. "How do you know I lied?"

Shelly Cope's eyes bugged and she was going to call them back (How dare they think she fell for their crap!) but they were gone before she could.

* * *

**Do let me know if you liked it :)  
**


End file.
